Puppy world :P
by gohanfan1
Summary: Goten and Trunks go and find the dragonballs. They make a wish that changes Gohan's life maybe forever! And you can guess what they wished for :P


Okay so you see I wanted to make a funny one and this is one I've been dreaming of so here ya go! (This is after the cell games and Gohan is still 11. His mother wanted him to go to school at an early age to not be so frightened if he went at an older age.)

Gohan: What did you do to me this time?

Me: You'll soon find out :P

Gohan: I'll get you back if it's bad

Me: :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Db/z/gt so there I got that out of the way.

Chapter One

Gohan lay in his bed closing his eyes. His little brother and his friend Trunks went to go find the dragon balls. They asked him to try and keep it a secret so they could wish for something that everyone could enjoy. Hopefully nothing bad happens with the wish or they will be in big trouble.

**Trunks and Goten p.o.v**

They finally found the last Dragon Ball and were going to make their wish.

"So Goten what do ya want to wish for?" Trunks asked sitting on a nearby rock looking at his best friend.

"You'll see, but we may get in trouble. It's gonna make a lot of people laugh." Goten said happily and jumped up and down.

"Lets summon it and go home." Trunks said and blushed.

"Mom told me to be home or ill be grounded from going into the G.R. with father." They summoned the dragon and to there surprise the dragon was huge. It was there first time seeing a real dragon up close.

"Who have summoned me I may you grant two wishes." The dragon said and looked down on the two young ones.

"Yes Mr. Dragon I would like my brother to be…"

**3****rd**** person Son house the next day**

Gohan woke up and stretched his arms. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He screamed when he saw a face in the mirror that had black, some type of ears.

"Gohan what's wrong?" His mother yelled and ran in the bathroom. She saw him and step back slowly near the door.

"Sorry mom I thought I saw something in the mirror." He said and put one of his hands behind his head in a Son style. He felt one of his ears twitch and was not right beside his head. He looked in the mirror and again saw the face.

"There it is!" He yelled and pointed at it. All the figure did was point right back at him with a shock expression.

"Gohan that's you. What happen?" His mother asked looking at him and walking toward him to touch one of the ears. He thought hard trying to think of something and then it hit him.

"GOTEN!"

**Trunks and Gotens p.o.v.**

"Yes Mr. Dragon I would like my brother to be half human half Puppy." Goten screeched happily and looked at Trunks who was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"You wish is granted what else so you wish?" The Dragon said.

"It's my turn now." Trunks said and looked up at the Dragon.

"I wish that we have control of when he turns into a human or half or a puppy." Trunks said and the Dragons eyes turned red.

"Your wish is granted until the next summoning." Then he vanished. The two friends looked at each other happily and ran home to there families. This was going to be a great year.

**Normal again**

Goten ran to his brother and saw what he was yelling about and laughed.

"It worked!" He said happily and ran around his brother.

"Goten! Look what you did I have Dog ears." He said and slumped to the floor. He turned around and also saw a tail.

"Their puppy ears not dog ears. You can't forget about the tail. And I can make them go away. I want you in you human form." Goten said and stood in a pose. All of a sudden the ears disappeared.

"I can also turn you into a puppy. I want you in your puppy form." He said and Gohan turned into a black puppy that was really small.

"Goten turn me back." Gohan barked and stared at his brother.

"Okay, okay ill turn you back. If you let me stay in your room when Trunks comes over." Goten said. Gohan sighed and nodded his head.

"Sure okay. IF you turn me back." Gohan said.

"Okay. I want you to turn in your human form." Goten stood in his pose again and laughed. But stopped when Gohan ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Gohan jumped back up when he felt the ears and tail back on his form. He's eyes had fire in them and he raised his fest that had a vain popping out on it.

"GOTEN! You said you could change me back!" He yelled the hundredth time that day. Goten's bottom lip quivered and he began to cry.

"Gohan look what you've done." Chichi said and hugged Goten.

"Go to your room and stay there till I tell you dinners ready." She walked out of the bathroom to Gotens room carrying him all the way. He saw his brother look back at him with a smile on his face and sticking out his tongue. Gohan walked to his room quietly. He sat down on his bed and swooshed his tail around. It was bigger than his Sayian tail and it was black. His ears where black and they moved at their own free will if they wanted to. If he heard some thing get knocked over they turned toward the noise. He had to admit it was pretty fun playing with his tail. No wonder why dogs are happy… Or if he told Goten he would say puppies.

"Gohan dinners ready you can come out know!" His mother called he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. He slowed down his pace when he got down the stairs. He sat down next to Goten giving him evil glares. But it was worthless all Goten do was ether smile or laugh. Chichi laid out the food.

"Me and Goten both agreed on your punishment." She said happily. Gohan almost fell out of his chair.

"Punishment?" He asked getting a plate and looking at her at the same time.

"Yes you yelled at your brother and made him cry. Don't you think that needs punishment?" Chichi asked and when she saw her son nod she continued.

"We both agreed for you to stay in that form until Goten says it's alright for you to change back." Gohan coughed and drank from his glass of water.

"What! That's not fair." He wined and Chichi took out the frying pan of doom. Lets just say that was a really quiet dinner with it lying on the table .

What will happen? And if you remember he also has to go to school :P. Read next time "A title name"

Me: Now was that so bad?

Gohan: Im not a dog im a Sayian!

Me: **Whispers**. Monkey.

Gohan: It's an ape thank you very much

Me: Apes don't have tails monkeys do!

Gohan: I know that im smarter than you. But think about it maybe on planet vegeta apes could have had tails there.

Me: true true. But you live on earth so you're a monkey!

Gohan: Well not know. Im a dog.

Me: A puppy.

Gohan: **death glare**


End file.
